The Aftermath
by legaldramafan
Summary: As requested, a sequel/conclusion to The Fallout! Morgan/Reid SLASH!


A/N: By popular demand, a conclusion to my one-shot Fallout.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. I didn't create it. I don't profit from it.**

Aftermath

"I mean, am I being unreasonable Emily?"

Reid's confidante sighed. "I don't know, I mean, I understand why you're upset, but at the same time, I don't know that he wants to break up with you. I think he's just an insensitive ass – if that's any better?"

The genius gave her a sad smile. "I suppose that's a reasonable conclusion, but we've talked and fought over this same damn thing so many times it's getting ridiculous, and I refuse to play second fiddle in my own relationship."

"Well, maybe just don't rush to find a new place. Stay in the guest room and see how it goes."

"I guess I can do that. Thanks for talking this out with me bullpen buddy."

"Anytime. We two lonely, lowly peons without offices need to stick together!"

"So you must really be in the dog house," Rossi commented as he and Morgan settled into the hotel room they would be sharing for the duration of the case.

"He broke up with me Rossi," Morgan informed him. "He feels threatened by Penelope; can you believe that?"

"Yes," came the one syllable reply that Morgan had not been expecting.

"What?"

"Morgan, I'm sure Reid already explained it to you."

"Yeah, but I thought he was overreacting."

"No, I don't think so, and for the record, neither does Hotch. It's obvious that she turned down Lynch's proposal because she's waiting for her chance with you – you don't need to be a profiler to figure that one out. The only question is whether you did want him to break up with you or you're just an insensitive ass. We can't reach a consensus on that one."

"We?"

"Me, Hotch, Prentiss, JJ."

"Do you all really think that Garcia has feelings for me?"

"Does a bird have wings?"

"Rossi? Do you have a minute?"

"For someone who looks the way you do? Sure."

Morgan closed the door behind him and sank down into a chair across from him. "He's still not talking to me Rossi. I don't know what to do."

"You do know that I have three ex-wives, don't you?"

"Yes, but to be honest, my options are kind of limited."

Rossi stroked his goatee. "You don't dare go to Garcia. Prentiss and JJ are on Reid's 'side.' So that leaves you with the sexually and emotionally repressed guy with one failed marriage or the one who's not repressed but has three."

"Pretty much."

The older man smiled and shook his head. "Well, my first suggestion is that you start walking the walk. No Penelope. No phone calls. No texts. Work-related or otherwise. No emails. You don't visit her office. If she asks you to have lunch you decline. Show him that there's nothing going on because he clearly doesn't believe the words alone. And you need to start wooing him. Romantic dinners at home since he won't go out with you. Massages. Compliments. Do things he likes to do: concerts, exhibits, whatever. Buy him gifts, just because. You never had to win him – he begged to be yours. And remember, I may have been divorced three times but it took them all years to leave."

Morgan smiled and shook his head. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," grinned Rossi.

Morgan slammed his fist into the granite kitchen counter as he boxed up the leftover food. He really couldn't call it 'leftovers' since none of it had been eaten. He had taken Rossi's suggestions to heart and had planned to surprise Reid with a nice romantic meal at home. Until Reid never came home that is. Derek had waited . . . and waited . . . but still no Spencer . . . so he was putting the food away lest all his time and effort completely go to waste.

After he was done in the kitchen he began pacing the living room and waiting for his . . . he didn't know what to call him. Spencer was still living in the guest room. Derek wanted to be together but his partner said that they weren't. He jumped when he heard the front door open at 11:30 p.m. He tried to control his temper but that lasted for about as long as it took him to stride from the living room to the kitchen where he found Spencer putting a doggie bag in the fridge.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Out," came the one word reply as the other man brushed past him.

"Where? It's 11:30 on a Wednesday night!"

"People can go out on Wednesdays Morgan, there aren't rules against it."

Derek was now seething and genuinely worried when he was addressed by his last name.

"Who were you with?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business," Reid replied, a part of him enjoying antagonizing Morgan, a part of him ashamed to admit and therefore avoiding admitting that he had been out with another man. He sought refuge in their guest room but Morgan was hot on his heels and he didn't get the chance to shut and lock the door.

"Was it another man?"

". . ."

"Answer me goddamnit!"

Reid jumped as Morgan's fist slammed into the door frame. He hung his head. "Yes," he said softly, "no one you know."

Morgan now understood how someone could literally see red. "Did you kiss him?" His voice was lower now, the control he was exercising over it evident, and even though Reid didn't think he would ever physically harm him it scared him.

". . ."

Another hit to the door frame, this one causing the wood to splinter.

Reid jumped high in the air this time. "Yes." This time his voice was barely a whisper, but even if Morgan hadn't heard, he could easily read his body language. Silence. Reid peeked out of the corner of his eye, afraid to actually look at Morgan, but Morgan was gone. Then he heard the crash in the living room, the sound of anything breakable being broken. His guilt was overwhelming and he rushed into the guest bathroom just in time to revisit his dinner.

At first he was too busy throwing things to hear, but when he realized Reid hadn't followed him he paused and then he heard the heaving coming from the guest room. He debated what to do. On the one hand, they were in the middle of a fight and it seemed rather ridiculous and almost a concession to go to him but on the other hand, he still loved Reid and couldn't help himself. Thus, he found himself in the doorway of the guest bath staring at his former lover who was paler than usual and leaning over the toilet.

"I'm fine," Reid informed him.

"That's an odd thing to say when you're looking at your dinner floating in a toilet." Morgan's descriptive language brought on another dry heave. Reid flushed the toilet and moved to the sink to rinse his mouth.

"Well I'm assuming you don't know a cure for self-loathing," he replied sullenly.

"Did you sleep with this guy?" Morgan exclaimed as his anger automatically hit boiling point again.

"No!" Reid cried, looking up from the sink, genuinely horrified.

"Oh thank God," Morgan mumbled, sliding down onto the floor as he watched Reid brush his teeth and wash his face. "What . . . what all did happen?" Morgan asked, finally subdued, as Reid held his hand out to help him off the floor.

"Let's go in another room, this one reeks."

Morgan nodded numbly in agreement.

They found themselves in their old bedroom, mostly because Morgan kept bringing Reid's clean laundry into their room instead of the guest room and Reid had to retrieve a change of clothes . . . again. Morgan flopped back onto the bed. "So . . ."

"There was a kiss," Reid stated as he pulled out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Just one?"

"Yes."

"Tongue?"

"No." He flopped down on the bed beside Morgan. "It wasn't even on the lips," he reluctantly informed him.

"What?" he exclaimed, popping up so he could look the other man in the eye. "Where?" Reid pointed to a spot on his cheek. "I just broke half the shit in our living room because that asshole kissed you on the cheek?" Reid nodded, his eyes beginning to well with tears. "You were violently, physically ill because of that?"

He nodded again as he closed his eyes and the tears began to slide down his face. He slowly sat up, forcing himself to look Morgan in the eye. "My question is, why didn't you feel the same way when Garcia stuck her tongue down your throat and why was it so easy for you to lie about?" Morgan looked at him wide-eyed, too shocked to answer. "Yeah, that's right. She confronted me the other day about why I've been being so cold to you both and let that little tidbit slip." Not wanting to hear Morgan's flimsy justification, he stood up and walked away, closing the guest room door, which could no longer be locked, behind him.

"You're back," commented Rossi, barely looking up from his paperwork. When he was answered with silence he glanced up at Morgan. "Jesus Christ kid, you look worse than the last time you were here! What the hell happened?"

Morgan ran a hand down his face. "A couple months ago, Penelope had a big fight with Lynch and called me and I went over to her house and she was totally shit-faced and I ended up staying the night to take care of her." Rossi gave him a look that said 'you're an idiot.' "And . . . she may have kissed me at one point . . . and then I may have omitted that detail in the version of events I gave Spencer . . ." Rossi could already predict the conclusion of the story but allowed Morgan to get it all off his chest. "And then Penelope apparently confronted Spencer the other day about the way _he's_ been treating _me_ of all things and may have shared the previously omitted detail with him."

"Oh, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought," commented Rossi.

"Thanks Dave, very helpful."

"Well, what do you want me to say? Perceived infidelity is one thing, actual infidelity, plus lying about it and getting caught, is another. The getting caught part is usually the last nail in the coffin."

Sighing, Morgan placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I made dinner for him last night . . . he didn't come home until almost midnight . . . he was on a date . . . he felt so guilty about it that he was physically ill when he had to tell me . . . he said our problem is that I didn't have the same reaction when Penelope kissed me . . . I don't know what the hell to do Dave."

"First, you don't cheat with such a blabbermouth."

"Not helping Rossi."

"Right . . . I'm sorry Derek, but I truly don't know what to tell you. It's hard enough to earn Reid's trust in the first place. To break it like that and have to re-earn it . . . I don't know if you'll be able to, no matter how long or hard you work at it."

There was a knock at the door. "Sorry to interrupt," Hotch began, "but Morgan, I need to see you in my office, now." Nodding, Morgan stood, shuffling behind his boss like the broken man that he was.

"Spencer?" Morgan knocked gently on the broken bedroom door. "Spencer?" he asked again before gently pushing the door open.

"Get out," Reid replied without looking up from whatever he was reading.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have something that I need to discuss with you and we need to discuss it now."

Setting his book aside, Reid looked up. "What?"

Morgan carefully perched himself on the very bottom corner of the bed. "The New York office called again. They went over my head this time too." Reid's eyes grew wide. "I haven't made a decision yet, but I know that whatever decision I make will affect you if for no other reason than we're still living together."

"Do you want to go to New York?"

"Not necessarily, but it's becoming less and less of a choice, and I know that everything that's been going on has been affecting the team dynamic, and that's my fault . . ."

"Then why stay?"

"Because I still want to be with you and I'm afraid that if I go that that will be the end of us."

"You'll need to fix the doorframe."

"What?"

"Before we can list the house."

"You, you think I should take the job in New York?"

"Yes."

"Are you planning on coming with me?"

"No."

"But-"

"Please Derek. I can't trust you, and that's not going to change." Morgan thought of his conversation with Rossi that morning and quietly exited the room without further argument.

"How'd you get him to come?" Morgan asked Hotch.

"I may have delayed briefing until we were already in the air," his former boss replied, a small smile in his eyes.

"He . . . he doesn't look like he's been doing so good," Morgan added cautiously. In the six months that he had been in New York Reid had lost a substantial amount of weight – weight that he really couldn't afford to lose – he was paler and the bags under his eyes were bigger and darker.

"That's because he hasn't been."

"He's not . . ."

"No, I don't think so . . . just not sleeping or eating."

Morgan nodded, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. "How are the new kids?"

"Hoke and Esposito? They're both good . . . a little green . . . but they're eager and pull their weight . . . Esposito's the newest addition . . . he replaced Prentiss . . . please . . . please play nice with Esposito," Hotch added hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't I . . ." A dark look appeared on Morgan's face as the only reason he would not play nice with Esposito occurred to him.

"They aren't seeing each other . . . obviously, Reid's not remotely over you and I doubt that he would ever date another co-worker even if he were . . . but Esposito's crush is painfully clear . . . so, please, don't be too hard on him because of it."

"I'll try," Morgan grumbled.

_That's as good as it's going to get,_ thought Hotch.

Reid was leaning back against a desk staring at multi-colored pins jabbed into a map of the state of New York when he felt a familiar presence behind him, a familiar weight of a familiar hand on his shoulder. He leaned into the touch, an action he would later blame on sleep deprivation.

"How's the geographical profile coming pretty boy?" Morgan softly inquired.

Reid thought about correcting Morgan on the use of the old nickname but he didn't have the energy to fight and he didn't really want to fight anyhow. It had been a long six months and once his anger had dissipated the loneliness and sadness had hit him hard. Morgan's move to New York didn't bring him the closer he had hoped it would and he was miserable without him. "Too many unidentified victims . . . too hard to narrow down his hunting ground, although his dump site is abundantly clear."

Encouraged by the fact that Reid hadn't pulled away, Morgan began to softly massage his shoulders.

"Oh, right there, please," he murmured as the other worked a large knot at the base of his neck. Physical affection . . . for the first time in his life he had truly missed physical contact with another human being. A few minutes later when the strong hands disappeared he whimpered at the loss.

"Sorry baby," Morgan whispered in his ear, "but I was afraid that if I didn't stop my actions were going to get less and less appropriate for the office."

Hoke cleared his throat and Reid jumped.

"Sorry to interrupt, but . . ."

After three long days the team was no closer to catching the unsub and Hotch ordered everyone to the hotel early for a good night's sleep.

Morgan looked up when he heard the timid knock on his office's open door. "Hey," he said, his eyes lighting up when he saw Reid standing there, "I thought you guys were calling it a night."

"Oh, somehow they 'accidentally' left without me," Reid informed him. "And apparently it is far too inconvenient for anyone to come back to get me."

He couldn't help but smile.

"It's not funny," Reid retorted.

Morgan stood, crossing the room to close and lock the door. He closed his blinds. "I've missed you," he said softly, standing thisclose to Reid but not actually touching him.

"I can't do this," he murmured, not moving.

"Do what?" he replied, his lips ghosting over Reid's.

"You're not being fair. I'm weak right now and you know it," he pouted.

Reluctantly, Morgan took a step back. "I'm sorry."

Reid reached out a hand, clutching onto his shirt. "I'm sorry too. I've missed you so much."

They met in the middle, soft, quick kisses quickly getting harder, longer and deeper, hands touching everywhere within reach. Morgan broke the kiss long enough to pull Reid's vest over his head and the other man's nimble fingers worked the buttons of his shirt as their lips reconnected. Morgan was shirtless and Reid's shirt was hanging open when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Morgan?"

He groaned. "Go away Reardon; unless NYPD found another body, it can wait."

"I'm sorry sir," came Reardon's reluctant reply – she knew exactly what was going on in her supervisor's office. "NYPD found another body."

"How long does the average blow job take?" Morgan whispered in Reid's ear.

"Twelve minutes."

"Reardon, call the BAU team back in and let me know when they get here." Morgan was already working Reid's belt as he answered through the door.

"Of course sir."

Morgan dropped to his knees, enveloping Reid's hardened member with his mouth.

"Oh, oh God, Derek." Recognizing there was no time for teasing, Morgan immediately began sucking hard on the engorged length, rolling his former lover's balls in one hand. Reid rested a hand on the back of his bald head, a moan escaping him when the tip of his member entered the other man's throat. "Oh, oh!" Before long he was cumming in Morgan's mouth, the other man swallowing every drop greedily. "Oh, I forgot how amazing your mouth is," Reid murmured, resting against Morgan's desk as his legs were unable to support him.

"And I forgot how good you taste," Morgan replied as he stood and kissed him. "That didn't seem like it took twelve minutes," he teased.

"It wasn't . . . it's been awhile," Reid informed him.

"Yeah, me too," Morgan revealed as he picked up his shirt. When he turned to face Reid, he discovered he was now on his knees.

"We have time," he stated as he undid Morgan's belt and freed his weeping erection from his pants and underwear.

"You don't have tooooooo," Morgan cried as he felt Reid's hot, wet mouth surrounding him. "Oh fuck." Reid hummed happily in response, bringing Morgan's hand to the back of his head, allowing him to fuck his mouth. Reid squeezed and tugged his balls and it didn't take him twelve minutes to cum either. They shared a long, open-mouthed kiss, tasting themselves in the other's mouth before they reluctantly broke apart. Morgan was fastening his belt when Reardon knocked again.

"Be right out," he called. "You know I love it when you let me fuck your mouth, right?" Morgan asked as he cupped Reid's face in his hands. The younger man nodded. "You also know it gives you crazy sex hair, right?" he asked as he gently kissed the other. Reid blushed and ran his fingers through his hair a few times.

"Better?"

"Yeah, although I don't know that it matters. I'm pretty sure everyone knows what just went down in here."

"Whatever would make you say that? The fact that they conspired to make it happen?"

"Yeaaaaah, that could have something to do with it," smiled Morgan as he held is office door open for Reid.

Rossi, JJ and Reardon were indeed giving them knowing looks as they joined the others. Reardon was reading them in on the latest victim when Reid abruptly rushed to his map.

"Who knew that taking care of Reid's little brain would jump start his big one?" JJ teased Morgan.

"Dirty girl, you are a wife and a mother, you are not supposed to say things like that!"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Oh please Morgan. How do you think I spice things up in the bedroom sometimes?" She winked and walked over to Reid who began rambling excitedly about how he had it all figured out.

Morgan hung back, happy that they would soon be catching their unsub, sad that it would soon be time for Reid to leave.

"You know," began Hotch as he stood beside him, "I was considering reminding Reid of how much vacation time he has built up. What do you think?" Morgan nodded gratefully and smiled.

As it turned out, Reid never left New York, save for a brief trip to D.C. to pack up his belongings to take back with him. He left the FBI, but after a month or so in the city he gave NYU a call and easily obtained a teaching position.

"Hey Spencer, how as your day?" Morgan asked as he greeted the other man at their front door. "Let me help you," he added, helping him out of his coat.

"Derek, what are you up to?"

"Well, we've been back together for three months and I was thinking we should celebrate. I made a nice Greek salad, some lemon chicken, lemon potatoes, grilled asparagus. I stopped and picked up a nice bottle of wine."

"Well since you went to all that trouble . . ." Reid answered, smiling.

Spencer dropped his messenger bag in the entryway and followed Derek to their dining room. Morgan had dimmed the overhead light and placed candles on the table. Jazz – a style of music they both enjoyed – was playing softly in the background.

"This is delicious babe," Spencer informed Derek in-between bites.

The chef smiled. "I'm glad you like it." They ate dinner mostly in companionable silence. Morgan insisted Reid enjoy a cup of coffee while he took care of wrapping up the leftovers and loading the dishwasher. When he returned from the kitchen he had two slices of mint chocolate chip cheesecake, a favorite of Reid's. The younger man's eyes lit up at the sight of it and he murmured his thank you before digging into his dessert.

After dessert Morgan stood and held out his hand and asked Reid for a dance. The genius blushed and nodded, placing his hand in the other man's. Morgan brought Reid close to him, swaying them to the jazz music. Although he always protested that it wasn't necessary, Spencer loved how much the older man doted on him since they reunited in New York.

"C'mon in the living room, I have a surprise for you."

Once again, Spencer followed behind Derek and joined him on their couch. The older man skipped to the next CD in the player and his boyfriend was shocked when he heard his mother's voice reciting the _Canterbury Tales_.

He turned to the other, his eyes glistening. "When? How?"

Morgan smiled. "I wrote her a letter; and I had a little help from the nursing staff. Don't worry, I sent them some very nice gift baskets for their troubles."

"Thank you," he whispered as he leaned against his boyfriend's chest as the _Miller's Tale_ began.

The couple continued to cuddle on the couch long after the CD had ended. "I have something else for you," Derek informed him. Spencer's eyes opened wide in surprise when he furnished a ring box from his pocket. The older man opened it to reveal a platinum Claddagh ring. Reid quirked his eyebrow as Morgan handed him the ring box before revealing a second. He removed a matching ring from the second box and slipped it onto his left ring finger. "Now I know that I'm the one that's 50% Irish, but I'm sure you know what it means to wear a Claddagh ring on your left hand with the heart facing in this direction."

Spencer nodded happily as he allowed Derek to slide the ring on his finger. "It means your mine," he murmured as moved to straddle his lover's lap.

"I love you," Derek replied, nuzzling his partner's neck.

"Derek," Spencer began as he nibbled on the other's ear.

"Hmm?"

"Take me to bed." Derek didn't need to be told twice. He stood up, one hand under Spencer's ass. The lanky man wrapped his legs around his waist, and continued to lick and nibble his ear and his neck.

Upon reaching the master bedroom, Morgan gently placed Reid on the bed. He kicked off his own shoes and tore off his shirt. He knelt beside the bed, gently removing Spencer's shoes, then his tie, then his dress shirt. "Stand up for me pretty boy," he requested and the other complied. He pulled down Spencer's pants and boxer briefs, and then, still on his knees before the other, he wrapped his mouth around the rapidly growing cock that had been staring him in the face. His lover groaned, bringing a hand behind his head. When Derek looked up at him, smiling around his cock, flicking his tongue over the slit, he couldn't help but push against his head, guiding himself further into the sinful mouth. He groaned as Derek brought his hands to the back of his thighs, gripping them in order to keep his face as tightly pressed to his groin as possible while he took the engorged member into his throat. Spencer was overwhelmed by the sucking and the swallowing and it wasn't long before he released his hot seed into his lover's mouth and throat. His lover sucked him enthusiastically, not missing a drop. Derek was in his own heaven. He loved the smell of Spencer and the way that he tasted, and while he certainly loved having sex with the man he also truly loved burying his face in his groin to pleasure him.

High from his orgasm, Spencer stumbled back onto the bed. "You taste so good baby," Derek informed him as he crawled forward. He pulled the other to the edge of the bed and spread his legs while the other moaned. Without pause, his tongue was at the other's entrance. Spencer whimpered and moaned at the sensation. He could feel Derek smiling against his ass cheeks as his tongue flicked and circled the tight hole. Pulling back, he inserted a finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva before inserting it into his partner. Spencer's back arched and Derek smiled again. Once he had moved the finger around a bit, stretching the entrance slightly, he withdrew it and his tongue returned. He pressed his face against his lover's posterior as he drove his tongue into the hot, tight channel. He held onto Spencer's legs to keep him from squirming too much as he writhed above him, lest he be forced to withdraw his tongue. He moved it in circles inside the other and thrust it in and out, mimicking the penetration that was yet to come.

When Spencer was a trembling mess, Derek withdrew his tongue and inserted two lube coated fingers into his lover. He twisted and scissored, adding a third finger, teasing the other man's prostate. When the younger man was sufficiently prepared he stood and removed his own pants and underwear, which were damp with his pre-cum. Spencer brought his knees to his shoulders, spreading himself wide for Derek who groaned at the sight. "God you're sexy," he informed the other as he positioned his massive member and pushed into his lover's body. He brought the long legs over his own shoulders, running his hands over the flushed, sweaty body beneath him as he sawed in and out. He built up his pace until he was pistoning in and out of the lithe body, ramming into Spencer's prostate with every thrust. When he felt his impending orgasm, he took hold of his lover's cock, dripping wet with pre-cum, and began to stroke it hard and fast. His lover quickly came again and the muscles inside his tight channel contracted around Derek. He groaned loudly as he released his hot, white cum into Spencer's body. Not ready to leave the other's body, he carefully lowered himself, lest he crush his lover with his body mass.

"God that was good Derek," Spencer murmured, pulling him down into a kiss.

"If you're up for it, there's one more thing I'd like to try," he replied, nuzzling the other's neck.

"And what's that?" he replied, quirking his eyebrow.

"I want to feel you in me," he answered softly. Spencer's eyes were wide with surprise. They had been together almost two years before and that was never something Derek wanted, which he accepted and attributed to his boyfriend's sexual abuse as a young teen.

"Are you sure?"

Derek pulled out of Spencer and laid next to him, taking his hand in his own and looking him in the eye. "I'm sure. I've been thinking about it for a while now; I was thinking about it before I came to New York actually. I want to feel you in me, feel you cum in me. You always say how amazingly and indescribably intimate that feels and I want to experience that too. I love you and I trust you."

"I love you too," Spencer replied before heatedly kissing his boyfriend. They kissed and groped, re-building their arousal. When he could feel Derek's massive length hardening again, Spencer slowly licked and kissed down his body. Wanting to take the penetration as slowly as possible, he worked Derek's virgin entrance with his tongue, getting him accustomed to the feeling before slowly sliding a heavily lubed finger halfway into the tight passage.

He looked up and made eye contact with his lover. "Don't stop pretty boy," Derek reaffirmed. Spencer nodded taking his engorged member in his mouth as he slid the one finger in and out repeatedly before adding a second. He slowly scissored his fingers inside of his lover and felt the cock in his mouth jump as he teased the other's prostate. He inserted a third finger, continuing to tease the tip of Derek's manhood with his tongue. "Baby, if you don't stop what you're doing with your tongue, I'm not gonna last," he informed Spencer. Nodding in understanding the younger man smiled before removing his fingers from his lover and replacing them with his now unoccupied tongue. "Oh, Jesus, fuck!" Derek cried as Spencer thrust his tongue in and out. "Please, please stop teasing me baby," he begged. Reluctantly, his lover pulled away and slicked his own leaking member with lube.

"Sorry," he murmured as he positioned himself over his lover, "you just taste so damn good, I can't get enough." Derek groaned at the words and as Spencer slowly slid into him. He wrapped his legs around the lithe man's waist, pulling him as close as possible.

"Move baby," he murmured as Spencer leaned down and kissed him. Eager to please, his lover began to slowly move in and out of his tight channel.

"Oh, God, you're so tight, you feel so good!"

Derek grunted in agreement as he thrust his hips upward to meet the other's downward thrusts. "Harder baby, faster," he breathed. Spencer continued to thrust, picking up momentum and speed. Derek's cock was leaking and his own release was impending so he took the other's member in his hand and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Derek tightened around Spencer's cock as he came causing his lover to cum a few moments later. "Don't pull out yet," Derek gasped as his trembling legs relaxed. Completely spent, Spencer happily collapsed on top of his lover. "I don't know why I waited so long for us to do that Spence, but we're going to have to do it again . . . on a regular basis . . . if you're okay with that."

"Mmmhmmm," his lover hummed in reply, and Derek smiled at his ability to keep the genius from forming a word, let alone a coherent sentence.

"If I don't move soon we're going to be stuck together," Spencer eventually informed him, referring to their cum-coated torsos. Reluctantly, Derek conceded and they slowly pulled apart. "Shower?" he inquired.

"Too sleepy," his lover replied, shaking his head and yawning.

Nodding, he reached over to the floor and grabbed someone's boxer briefs to gently erase their mess. He turned off the bedside lamp before sliding under the covers and cuddling up to Derek.


End file.
